Be with you
by konekochan22
Summary: Sasuke has always been secretly in love with hinata but it has been unrequited love until...
1. Chapter 1 return

Sasuke has always secretly in love with hinata since childhood. But it has been unrequited love. Until...

My first fanfic please understand it might has alot of grammar errors and mistakes. I will fix it when i can. Thank you for reading

Chapter 1. Return

Sasuke flying from trees to trees. His mind wandered, it's been five years since he went back to konoha. And that was only to submit a report to Naruto. As much as he misses that dobe, he is not particularly excited about going back to Konoha. The Village who brings nothing but bitter memory and childhood for him.

There he finally landing on side of the road, in a dark street of konoha at night. He stands there for a minute, his stoic face graze the konoha infrastructure. A side street nightlamp shading his face while he keeps walking and one crow in one of street wall looking at him mocking. He didn't like it there, an upset feeling cames in his stomach. I don't want to be here, he thought. what a pain, he thought again.

It was late of night and that idiot naruto must be at his home. Sasuke walks slowly, his step is calm but unsure. Standing in the gate of the house written 'Uzumaki' is welcoming him. He went inside the house which still in garden, before he went and press the bell. He stood there frozen, his heart clench. Its probably a bad idea to come here. he said to himself. He shouldn't do it to himself, mix feeling wash over. Old memories struck him like a hurricane, no. He thought again. You don't deserves to think about her, infact you don't deserves to think about love at all. A pang in his chest and Eye brow furrowed while he pressed the bell.

one small girl popping out when the door is opened, behind her is Hinata. "Sasuke kun is that you" He stand in the door calmly. His face is expressionless as always. His heart skip a beat when the girl that has been occupied his mind since childhood calling his name. His curse himself once again "is Naruto here?" Sasuke tried to be as aloof as he can. Eyes on eyes they stared for a little while. Hinata smile politely, while sudden strange feeling struck her, She curled her fist together. This man is giving mysterious aura everytime she sees him, his eyes are cold and calm but its seems like he's hiding something really deep inside. Something he seems desperately hold into that he doesn't want people to know. "Naruto is still in his office.. " she said with her soft gentle voice. Sasuke blinks, that feelings came back and attacked him, how he wanted to touch her, she the one he has been in his mind as shadow. The star of his every night dreams, how he thinks about her beautiful lips, her movement and how graceful she is. And now she is right in front of him. Smiling at him with her tender lips.

" i see, sorry to disturb you "

And he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 Insecure

Chapter 2. Insecure

Naruto took a deep breath. Here in his arms, Sakura cried his heart out " Sasuke kun is so cold naruto, why he never understand how i feel" Tears flooding her face. Her make up is smeared and her lipstick stuck at naruto's coat. " Sakura.." Naruto sighed. He still didn't get it why sakura still having so much expectation on Sasuke. He never cares about her well being yet, her feelings are keeping flowing like a waterfall. Every now and then she keeps barging at naruto's office, whining, complaining and crying like a spoiled child.

"Sakura, i have to work.. you also" said naruto softly, his hand patting sakura's head. He will always care about her, he always has been there for her. But hokage's work are mountain pile of responsibility waiting for him. He let sakura go off his arms "Please stop stressing about Sasuke and take care of yourself more and sarada" he smiled to her softly, his hands tugging the small strand of sakura's hair.

Someone knocks in the door " come in" shout naruto. The door is opened and hinata came in with little shock in her face that she hides instantly "Sakura.. " she smiled politely " Naruto kun i bring some bento for your lunch... and maybe dinner" she turn herself to naruto. Sakura slide and walking straight past her "Well i better go back to work, thanks naruto, ja ne hinata" Then closed the door from outside.

"whoaahh such a delicious looking bento" Excitedly naruto opens the bento box. Hinata smile graciously as she always did. Hiding her jealousy, hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Ano... Naruto kun... what sakura chan doing here?" she asked carefully.

"ohhh.. ahhh sakura? she has some trouble with sasuke, she just need someone to talk to.." he said. So oblivious from hinata intense stare, her heart beat so fast like she almost has a heart attack when she noticed a red mark lipstick on Naruto's shirt.

Do you still love her? ne.. Naruto kun?! Hinata screamed inside. She grabbed the corner of her pullover and took a deep breath. She wanted to ask that but her upbringing won't let her make sounds like an insecure woman. You love her don't you. She thought herself. "Hinata?" Naruto words break Hinata's trance. "hai...?" she gasped. "Sorry i didn't came home that much, i hope you understand hinata" Naruto closed the distance between them. "hnn mochiron" she sigh and closed her eyes when naruto cupped her face.

Does it need to hurt this much when you love someone? Hinata thinking and naruto kiss her cheek. Does love always felt insecure? she stare at that blue eyes before leaving him back to work again.

Love is for sure painful. She holds her tear when for some reason it wants to come out.


	3. Chapter 3 Memory

Chapter 3 Memory

There he was at that corner again. Hinata stood there silent, watching his dark raven hair is getting longer than the last time she saw him. His face is getting matured but still as beautiful as ever, as far back as she can remember. Pretty face never mattered to her because she preferred people's character instead. But She can't help but understand why almost all of shallow Konoha's women take fancy on him.

"You are staring " Deep husky voice break Hinata's mind. She jumped fidgetily "I'm sorry" she blushed severely like a red tomato and taking her eyes from his face to the ground nervously. Sasuke wanted to chuckle but he keeps his stoic face instead."Look at me Hyuuga" ordered him coldly "Hai?" Hinata takes her eyes off the ground back to his face. Eyes meet eyes that cold gaze and a handsome face "where is that dobe?" He ask flatly like he doesn't really care, face expressionless while enjoying the view in front of him. Hinata wore a really simple dress like always, her long hair flowing nicely and looking soft. Her wide eyes staring innocently at him with her lips bit nervously, he loved that look. What a sweet look, he sighed inside, what he has been dreaming of this whole time. That soft hands who hold him tightly when they were children, he never forgot. He loves her, he wants to hold her and kiss her hands. Holds her tight just like that time. Tell her that he loves her, make her stay with him. But he can't he instead asked about that idiot friend of him, Naruto who married her. The love of his life.

"Umm ano… Naruto Kun must be still at the office" Hinata said softly looking downwards, she wondered why is she sitting here at the appointed place just with this mysterious Uchiha alone. This is the second time they meet at this restaurant, Naruto told her to wait in here. But she founds alone Uchiha instead, sitting in the same corner as two weeks ago when four of them had a dinner together, Sakura is nowhere in sight as well.

"Hnn.." Sasuke answered staring at Hinata. He doesn't mind that Naruto is not here. He actually doesn't mind at all. How he imagined a moment like this, a moment just like his childhood. When he sat just with Hinata after his parents funeral. Hinata was there a whole time holding his hands, those small warm hands that he still remembers until now. Her beautiful face who smiled at him and told him that he was not alone. Oh how he loves her, he still remembers that moment just like yesterday.

"Ano Sasuke Kun… where is Sakura san?" Asked Hinata carefully. Sasuke didn't answer straight away his intense look making Hinata a little uncomfortable. A servant came with a bottle of sake that Sasuke's order earlier before Hinata arrived. Putting a cup in front of Hinata and pour it and then a cup in front of Sasuke, another pour and left the bottle in front of Sasuke then servant asked "ready to order? " the servant lady throw the sweetest smile a woman can give to Sasuke "later.."Sasuke answer coldly "oh ok" she bowed and scurrying off there quickly feeling like she bothers him.

"I don't know where is sakura., " he stated. Hinata nods politely "oh I see.." Sasuke keeps staring at Hinata "Kanpai.." he grabbed his sake cup and look at Hinata calmly and finished it in one gulp. Shyly Hinata takes his cup softly "kanpai" she drink it in small sips. Her mind wondering what Naruto and Sakura are doing right now and why is she drinking sake with the cold and unfriendly Uchiha. She didn't remember him ever talk to her through the academy. He always put a distance with her, only sometimes he glared or staring. With no words ever spoken. Such a sweet handsome face was not friendly at all and never say anything to her at all. It was a pity because he was such a nice and sweet boy before his parents and clan were massacred. She even remembers she comforted him after the funeral, the last day he ever talks to her. Hinata eyes getting watery, such an awful day full of sadness that time, she thought. "Hyuuga.." Sasuke's voice shattering her daydreaming. Hinata automatically straightens her body in confusion "hai?.." her eyes widen wondering what Sasuke about to say to her.

Sasuke putting all the courage "why are you sitting so far, come closer.. "he said face with no expression. Shocking Hinata, she almost dropped her jaw.


	4. Chapter 4 Intention

Chapter 4 Intention

Sasuke's face is calm as ever "eh?" Hinata gasped. He wanted her to sit closer to him. Does her mind play a trick? It couldn't be that she's getting crazy or something. "I.. Sasuke kun I didn't quite catch what you said umm what are you saying?" Hinata stated while her body getting fidgety. "Come closer"answered Sasuke cooly "oh.." submissively Hinata move his body closer to the raven hair Uchiha and scoops to sit next to him. Her face is blushing and getting redder and redder when she feels there is not so much space or distance between them.

"Are you afraid of me" ask Sasuke pouring sake in each cup after grabbing Hinata's cup and put in front of her "it's easier to fill your cup when you are not so far" he continued. Hinata giving a small 'o' forming in her mouth then small bowing to appreciate what Sasuke did filling her cup. Sasuke nods stoically. Here she is next to him looking so soft and beautiful. She also smells nice, he thought he feels the hint of lavender in his nose. Its suffocating and sweet at the same time.

"Arigatou Sasuke kun, I thought you never like to be near me.." said Hinata softly the tone of her voice expressed genuine gratitude. Face smiling at him even more sweet and graciously than he could ever remember. Suddenly Sasuke has the urge to touch her again, to feel that soft body, to put his hands between her beautiful locks of hairs and pull it as close as possible. Sasuke fights the war of intense urge happening inside of him, she is so beautiful as a goddess. A man like him will never deserve someone like him, he thought.. she looks so pure like a flower. While he is the complete opposite he thought to himself again.

"Hinata" Sasuke unconsciously said her name. Hinata jumped with shock, she never called her name, always Hyuuga. So the sensation is like thunderstorms for her, the heartbeat is getting louder "hai" Hinata reply shyly. It was still a huge shocked and she's trying to settle herself down.

"I.." Sasuke breathes getting heavier. Lavender smell filling his nostrils once again. Her big moonlike watery eyes look so hypnotizing. Suddenly with no hints, he grabbed Hinata shoulder, Hinata kind of screamed little for surprise her feet is trembling. What's going on with this Uchiha, did he decide to hurt her for some reasons. A panic come to her mind "Hinata I…" Sasuke closing the distance little by little his face is getting closer to Hinata. What is he trying to do? Hinata screams inside her mind but her body froze. Sasuke's face is so close that Hinata could feel his heavy breathing, his lips only a few inches away..

"Sasuke kun sorry I'm late" a familiar voice came into the room along with Naruto behind. Sasuke and Hinata still in the awkward position "Teme what are you trying to do with Hinata" Accused naruto really loud " N.. naruto kun Sasuke kun only tried to get rid of the dust in my eyes" Hinata jumped in the defense before everything getting worst. "Sasuke Kun did?" Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke her voice with disbelief "why Sasuke kun never did that to me.." She continued with a sad tone and jealousy. "Teme... stay away from my wife" Said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke's face frown like he just bites something bitter did he almost lost his cool. He thought. Is this his limit? in an instant, he grabs the sake in front of him and drinks it straight from the bottle. Hinata shivered and still trying to calm herself and thinking did Sasuke really trying to kiss her?


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal

Chapter 5 Betrayal

Hokage's office is strangely too quiet tonight. Only a few Anbu guards outside greeting her presence. Hinata steps slowly on the wooden floor corridor. Its 10 pm at night. The half moon shone brightly outside. It has been a week, since the last time she saw her husband. Naruto hasn't come home, he only sent his clone on Wednesday to home for dinner, she didn't appreciate that. She felt it. Naruto putting space between them, their distance is getting longer and longer and her heart is getting empty and emptier by days. Deep inside her mind, she knew there is something wrong. There is a hole in their relationship, she knew Naruto is unhappy and Hinata blame herself every day. If only she can find the answer to what's nagging her mind.

Klik. She went straight in after opened the door of naruto's office. Its ok, she thought it will be nice to just get inside. Half of her mind complained, already blamed herself for being rude and intruding. But half of her head telling her she should intrude Naruto, it's her husband that she's visiting anyway.

Oh, how she wished she should be the usual well-mannered Hinata and knocked on the door before she came. Jaws opened and eyes as wide to see the sight in front of her. The scene so outrageous she wished to turn back the last minute, what made her ended up at her newly painful position " Naru… to kun.." she whimpered her voice is stuck in her throat. Feeling like being stabbed by thousands of katana.

Naruto hands still roaming sakura's naked body. Their body still wriggling together, their sweats mingled, pants and sakura's moaning making him so hot and eagerly thrusting inside sakura harder and faster. He is finally feeling it and he is almost at his climax and he knew Sakura also nearing her's. He didn't hear that someone came inside room, step barely noticeable until he opened his eyes, he heard someone calling his name with a trembling voice and a soft stepped on a wooden floor.

" Hinata.."

Naruto jumped off sakura 's embrace. Sakura screaming in shocked and panicky grabbing her dress to cover herself. Tears streaming Hinata's face but She didn't say anything. Hinata stays in shocked, drowning in feels like a painful twilight or genjutsu. It feels surreal but its real. A man who she loves and adores is half naked in process of a lovemaking to another woman. A woman she also trusts.. will never hurt her.

The room is quiet. The silence is piercing Hinata's heart. Naruto stood and froze with so much guilt swarming in his mind and body, he can't even find any words to say or do anything to defend himself. Sakura also keeps her silence, sitting in the corner like a guilty child had been stolen candy. Her eyes also start watering and she starts of sobbing.

"I'm sorry " Naruto breaks the silence. He sighed sadly full of regrets looking at Hinata. But then he walks over to crying Sakura in the corner and put his arms around her. Comforting her.

Hinata stared in silent. Only Her tears flowing down nonstop. She understood this situation, she has guessed it before. Her Insecurities, her pain, and her suspicions have been thinking about this possibility. But she ignored it, she was in denial and she chooses to be that way before.

Even when Naruto proposed her that day, even that moment is what she always dreamed of she felt heavy, looking at sakura's eyes who looking at them bitterly on her wedding day. And how Naruto still jumped and running to sakura's every rescue. Every time she in needs, her husband treats her like number one queen. Its fine, she thought. Its ok, she thought…. It's fine. But now they are naked comfortably holding and snuggling with each other, that's not ok.. at all. Well, it's not ok anymore. Hinata balled her fist.

" Naruto kun.. " it is not ok to be treated as the second option. Hinata said to herself.

"I.. " It's not ok to be treated as a doormat in a relationship. She wiped her tears

" I cherished you, I thought you are my best friend and I want you to be happy.." so why do you do this to me? She thought. Its not ok to hurt people like this, it's not ok to hurt me like this. Hinata's lips trembling with sadness.

"How could you not be honest with me.. all I want is for you to be happy.." she heard her own words broke every piece of love she ever felt for Naruto. Did i ever matter to you? This is it. It's too painful. She sighed to herself.

" Hinata i'm sorry I love Sakura " Naruto mind's exploding with so many emotions, holding sobbing Sakura in his hands.

" This is cruel naruto kun.. " Hinata voice sounds cracking and broken " But I understand..."


	6. Chapter 6 Revelation

Chapter 6 Revelation

Sasuke keeps his barrier still. He stayed on the same position, lurking behind the huge shadow of trees. His eyes narrowed, it has been two hours passed by. But hinata didn't move, her arms hugging her knees together. The sounds of the water in the river flowing endlessly. The half moon slides down the horizon, reflected in her dark locks like patting her head. Is she sleeping there? He thought. Does she still crying.. he took a deep breath.

He saw everything. He knew. What Naruto and Sakura have been doing all these years at night. Not that he really ever care about that because he doesn't. But he cares about her, if only he is allowed.. to actually feel something. If he only allowed to let an emotion take over if he ever allowed to be a human being. Which he thought was not possible, he was never allowed to have all those, he thought. He was only allowed to feel pain, pain is all he is got, the only thing that he familiar with. So when he started to think about Hinata, her existence seems merely like an illusion, an oasis. He is the desert, he is thirst and everything are dry. Feelings and emotions are Something that he can not grasp, love is something that is far away from his reach. Desire something that he forgot and left behind before he was pursuing his vengeance. While he always feels like in darkness and alone. Hinata sparks beautifully everytime he looked at her, she was shining so pure and has too much light in her. It was an audacious moments everytime but he thoroughly enjoyed to fantasize about her. Her beauty and her brightness if it were ever in his hand, he will hold it dearly. But did he ever dare? To even hope it. No never, he will never be that stupid fool because darkness is all he had. Yeah, and it consumes him all his life.

But here she is, a few meters away. Looking like a broken glass. So fragile, so beautiful. Drowning in pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

" Hinata… " called sasuke, his strong voice awakens Hinata. She is twitching like having an electric shock. Slowly she brings her head up to look at the source of the voice, the voice that breaks the silence around her. Her swollen red eyes widened with another shocking display on her expression, her sorrow face mix with confusion.

"Sa… suke kun?" Her words stutter more like asking for affirmation that it was not a ghost in front of her.

"Hnn.." He nods while watching her obviously worried face. "Are you going to keep crying here?"

Hinata looking away from Sasuke intense eyes with his deep voice hard tone question, and directing her gaze to the water which reflects moonlight. It looks beautiful, she thought. Yet even the moon reflection looks so sad and melancholic.

" I need to be alone right now…" answers hinata. Her voice is hoarse and dry. It is clear that she's been crying for hours. Her face is getting red, she felt shame. Shame that someone saw her looking like this, so broken. So vulnerable, so stupid. So ugly. She wants to run and hide in the deepest of the earth where nobody can find her. Just to be with herself only, alone, with no-one. Which probably the best for her, to hide this shame and pain, she must stop loving his unfaithful husband. Because loving is painful and she doesn't want to feel like this ever again.

" I know what's happening.." Sasuke putting a sentence carefully. He saw hinata expression and what went through her mind. He feels like he needs to say it, he doesn't even know if it's a good idea. But he wanted to be human once in a while.

"Eh? So… ka?" Her mind hit the storms in an instant. Did he know? Every.. thing? Then why?

"Then why are you so calm? Sakura is your wife isn't she?" Hinata's brain is overloaded she felt a huge pain in her head like a terrible headache and endless mind blowing theories popping one after one. This uchiha is truly mysterious, how he can be the same calm, same expression when he knew everything facing this horrible situation, he is totally difficult to understand. Why is he not storming out or in rage for that matter his wife having an affair with his best friend? Why is he so cold? Hinata's swollen face making that one heavy expression. Frown decorates her forehead.

" We were never married, hinata.." Sasuke keeps his composure with the same face. Still, No expression no hints of emotions " Sakura wanted to play a house, so I let her play… I never want to be with her" he continued calmly. Eyes dart into Hinata's, she gasped, his answers were so cold. Hinata couldn't believe that anyone with a normal human can talk like the person in front of her.

" You have… a daughter Sasuke… kun" her heart clenched, tears threatened to come out. Poor sarada. She thought then she thinking back about her children. Hinata stressed came back and hit her. Why is this all happening to her? Didn't see always look out for people. Didn't she always do her best to make people around her happy? Is she being selfish for wanting to be with her husband? Who she thought had finally been in love with her and happy. Oh how she was wrong

"Sarada is not really my daughter. She is another result of a secret experiment by orochimaru.." Sasuke answered his eyes keep scanning Hinata's troubled face. How her thick eyelashes keep moving, up and down between her red eyes.

" What?... then.. "

" I never touched Sakura.." Sasuke cutting Hinata's words " that's why.. I left her for a long time. We never have that type of relationship. We only pretend…. For Sarada" He finished his sentence, facing her he's moving walking slowly. Closer and closer to Hinata direction.

"Sa… " Hinata can't finish what she wanted to say when Sasuke stand to hovering her. He was tall and muscular, so much bigger than her. Hinata took a step backward, Sasuke keeps walking closer. And she took another step. Confuse again, she feels weirdly reflecting the movement. "Sasuke kun.. i… "

"It is my fault.. " Sasuke's sounds hoarse and deepening words are hang in his throat " I thought that dobe wouldn't do anything stupid anymore " he stared at her, the painful expression came into him. Hinata's body jerked she never thought this uchiha is able to make that such expression " but he hurts you…"

Hinata body froze in place. When Sasuke pulled her hands and hold her bridal style.

"For now… let me take you home"

And Sasuke jumped in a flash with Hinata in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Separation

Chapter 7 Separation

Hinata packed all of her stuff. Himawari helps folding some clothes. She patted her daughter gently like she always does, smiling painfully. Even to this day.. Naruto didn't even came home, he didn't care if he will lose her. Even though she sent already divorced papers. 'Of course he doesn't care hinata' she thought to herself. 'She slept with sakura in front of you' Hinata slapped herself mentally.

"Oka san where are we going..? " asked Himawari. She saw the pain at her mother's eyes " Did otou san did something..? " she continued innocently.

" We are going to move to Hyuuga estate hima chan " Answers Hinata.

"Why? " Pressures himawari, wanting some explanation.

"Oka san needs to let your otou san do what he needs to do ok?" Hinata keeps the tears that's threatened to flow. " Oka san only want otou san to be happy " Hinata cleared her throat and continued to pack. Himawari didn't understand but she decides to let it stop there when she guesses that her dad is the reason causing her mother to Look so sad.

••

It became a gossip when Hinata came back to Hyuuga Estate. Hinata pick a small compound which is far from the rest of Hyuuga. Because her position still very high in Hyuuga Main branch, she could pick any place she wants in Hyuuga estate. Since Hiashi retired, Hinata gave the clan leader the position to Hanabi. But Hanabi respect her sister very much which made the elder having less influence and Hinata helps hanabi establishing alot of new regulations in clan.

Hyuuga members and konoha citizens respect Hinata but as a married woman, who coming back to the estate looked really broken because her Hokage husband cheated on her. Making her a pity woman, many gossiping and laughing. But a lot of people especially other women took sympathy towards her and start cussing to so called Uchiha spouse Sakura.

••

" Sasuke kun… " Sakura is in the verge of tears. She knew Sasuke is fed up with her, although she never had him in the first place. Now he seems to be in the limit and couldn't even spare sakura some glance or tolerance. He seems disgusted with her, it was all over his face.

" Please… " She said. Tears strolling down her face.

"Enough.. " Sasuke cuts sakura's words sharply. " This is such a waste since the beginning **but you wanted to pretended to be married and to be the mother of sarada** , but you went and fuck naruto in front of his wife Sakura"

" Because you never touched me!" Sakura cried her lungs out. Tears flowing even more.

" Why would I want to touch you.. " He answers coldly. Looking down to her like someone looking at some pest.

" But.. " Sakura put her lips together tightly. Her face flooded with tears.

" I don't care who you're Fucking…. But you are hurting her.. Sakura" Sasuke glaring Sakura with the death stare. Fears creeping in to sakura's skin. And then without more words exchanged Sasuke disappears in a blink of the eye.

Her? Sakura stand there. Her hearts torn and broken to pieces, it's nothing new for her. She's always feels like this after talking to Sasuke.' **But who is her?** Who is Sasuke was talking about?'


	8. Chapter 8 Attention

Chapter 8 Attention

Sasuke hides in the trees looking down at Hinata who walking into town. He hides his presence like super shinobi he is. She was walking towards the town, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She's going to see Naruto, he thought. He's following her from the distance carefully attentively watching what she's doing under his radar, eyes following her movement until she disappears into a building. Hokage building.

"Hinata.. " Naruto jumping and stands from his seat when he saw Hinata came into the room. Some papers in the table scattered to the floor. Shikamara who is in the room excuses himself and let himself out of the room. The news about that couple has spread very quickly 'mendukosai' he thought when he closed the door.

"Hello naruto kun.. Genki?" Hinata stares at naruto blankly. Her big eyes staring at him but it was kind a empty " you haven't answered my divorce request.."

" Hinata.. gomen.. I was very busy" Naruto scratches his head.

"I see.. I understand.. " Hinata smiled. " then.. don't forget about it... Ja I let myself out ok.. Sayonara" she said while bowing politely. And then reaches the door

"Hi…" Naruto about to calls Hinata but 'Clack' the door closed.

'Thud' Hinata's face landed on something sturdy. She looks at a chest of tall person wearing a black coat. " Gomenasai" she yelped.

"Hinata.. " the voice of familiarity came to her ears. That Husky voice.

"Sasuke Kun.. Oh" Hinata eyes reddish. She was trying hard not to cry at the hokage's Office, but now it seems to about to break down. Sasuke's face is twitching. 'he made her cry again' he thought.

" Wait here.. " he said touching her shoulder lightly and then going into the hokage's office with the rush.

"Teme!" Naruto jumped again at the sights of his bestfriend. " What are you…" before he finished his sentence a straight punched hit his guts. And without warning a kick added making naruto fell in the floor ungraciously. He holds his stomach in misery " You bastard"

"Shut up Usuratonkachi " Answer Sasuke smugly And then going out that room.

••

Hinata still stood there, Sasuke smirks he did tell her to wait. 'so she really is obedient' he said to himself.

"Ano… Sasuke kun, thank you for taking me home last time" Hinata smiled awkwardly. Remember how closely he held her and she vaguely could smell musky from of his body. It was nice manly smells " By the way is there anything you want from me?" she asked carefully. She still wondering why he wanted her to wait. She is getting nervous.

Sasuke stares at her again with intensity. Making Hinata blushed and fidgety 'stop fidgeting' she cursed herself. Eye brow raised looking at her behavior, the thought that she fears him or uncomfortable with him made him feels hurt. He wishes her to look at him with calm expression.

" I need to talk to you… " he stated shortly.

••


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

Chapter 9 Confession

Sasuke walking through the town and passed it, while hinata is following him behind. He brings her far to his training ground. It was empty there, and the place is a little bit hidden. There is an eerie feelings because its late afternoon and the sun is setting down slowly.

"What is it Sasuke kun..? That you want to tell me.." Hinata couldn't really guess what he wants from her. All along the way, there is no words spoken. He was quiet and reserved. Obviously he is the type of people that hardly ever let emotion shown on their face. Sasuke finally stop walking and turned himself to face her. Hinata staring at him curiously.

"Hinata.. " he muttered gently. Eyes on eyes, none of them are blinking. Sasuke feels the lump in his throat " i'll take care of you.. " he continued, eyes fixed on her staring at her intensely. Watching her face changing from normal to shocked. There is anxiety hits him but he decided it is the time to tell her. Now or never.

Hinata keeps staring at Sasuke's face " take.. " she mumbling ".. care of me?" For a second she thought she missunderstand something. She gets fidgety all of sudden, her hands playing a lock strand of her own hair " ano… Sasuke kun gomen.. i.." her eyes dart to the ground. Feeling nervous came and takes over her. Is her hearing right? Is this what she thinks it is? Lately sasuke has been always in her range, she remembers he is everywhere. He was there helping him, him and his smells when he stands too close for proximity. He sparks electricity, his chakra is so powerful. Yet threatened everyone and darkness to consumed anyone who dare to come near him. He made people scare of him, yet he was there helping her in her worst time. 'He couldn't be that bad he just looks so lonely' She thought. Hinata looks up, Sasuke stood there tenses. 'That beautiful face yet scary.. familiar yet foreign' Sasuke uchiha his childhood friend yet the most distant person in the whole of Konoha. " I don't understand what do you mean.. taking care of me" hinata finally said it. He must think that she is stupid, she thought. She felt a bit of embarrassment. He might think she's childish but its better that way than getting herself a head or misunderstood people. She doesn't want that. All of her thoughts came in once, its chaotic inside of her.

" I love you.." said sasuke. His face still stoic. Hinata gasped her eyes even widen, her hearts beat drumming fast and its so loud like its about to explode. Hinata pressed her palms to her chest to calms herself. Eyes still opened so big from the shocked and its even bigger than the moon. He thought. " I want to takecare of you because I love you.."

" you.. love me?" Hinata freeze in her spot. She doesn't know what to do or even make a slight move. Is this a confession? Its almost didn't make any sense "since when?.. " she asked. She wondered if the uchiha is actually joking, but Hinata knew he's not the type who likes to joke. They have never really talked until recently, since childhood. He was giving her a vibe that he doesn't want to associate with her, he puts a big distance. For so many years he only glared at her and never says a word or anything to her. Sometimes she felt he only stared at her so intensely, making her all goosebumps, she knew he stared when she didn't look and that made her neck skin crawled. Why would he of all people confessed to her, right now. What motive does he has, oh but that's too harsh. Hinata hate herself when she starts to think bad about others.

"Since we are children.. I never stop loving you.." He declared.

••


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Kiss

Chapter 10 Unexpected Kiss

Hinata is grateful that Sasuke was there at that night. She is the type that will always be grateful to people, the way he insisted to bring her home and even carrying her bridal style. He Held her so close in his arms, she remember her face was pressed to his chest so close she could hear his heart beat, his smell, his Jawline and his face features when she looked up. Sasuke is indeed beautiful, she knew that. But its all only outer parts. Who is the real Sasuke, she asks herself.

" You love me since childhood? But you never speak to me since then.." said hinata softly. She felt her knees weaken. Her memory of him on that funeral is too sad, he was broken and looked really lonely, she tried to talk to him the day after but she remembered he rejected her and her warm hands and pushed her roughly, even without words. Hinata was crying that time, and a whole day. It was hurt when they became stranger. He distanced himself from her and everyone.

"I lose everyone, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me.." Sasuke stated closing his eyes in pain. Was it the right decision he made, probably not. Now he knew better. " I was wrong about so many things Hinata, I even thought that my brother is bad and tried to kill me and everyone close to me" he looking back to her " I just wanted to protect you.."

Hinata's small body jerked when his hand reach her shoulder and grabbed her and pull her into embrace. Her body tense, and her mind is in conflict if she should pushing him off her " I love you, you are in my dreams, you are in my mind. You are what's keeping me alive.." His tone is full of desperation. His breath tickling her neck, it sends shivers all over her body.

" Sa… " Hinata's words are stopping when without warning Sasuke lips crashing on to hers. She gasped but felt his lips are softer than it looks. She tried to pushes him away but the embrace and the kiss are so tight and intense. Hinata felt like she's melted. Seconds passed by and he is still kissing her. Hinata gave up, she felt him finally loosening his grip and let her go.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke muttered. A blush spreading his cheeks and to his ears. His eyes dart to the ground next to hinata. Hinata's emotions exploding in her head. She never saw any guy so vulnerable. Is this the true Sasuke Uchiha. He looks so fragile and lovely, those darkness aura he always carries fading in the background to almost nonexistent. He looks like one of those lost school boys who were confessed to her in beginning School years when they were children, the look in his face is like he's carrying unbearable emotions, it looks so honest and pure. Hinata wants to laugh or giggle but she doesn't know if it's even appropriate. Sasuke didn't seems to stop surprising her, he's adorable. She thought.

••


	11. Chapter 11 Mine ( Last Chapter )

**I decided that this will be the last chapter. Sorry if its feeling bit rushed. Thank you for people who have left me such kind reviews I love you so much! And all Sasuhina fans! Sasuhina will always be my favorite pairing in naruto universe. And I hope this story is good enough to read. English is not my native language and i'm still learning. I need more practice on my writing skills and I know my grammar is far from perfect, so thank you for reading this so far. I will keep fixing it when i have time. Oh and i need to change the rating because of the lemon, its first time writing it too, so sorry if its terrible.**

Chapter 11 Mine

Sasuke has been everyday visiting Hinata in her new place in Hyuuga compounds. Everyone have been spreading talks and rumors about the previous Mrs Hokage with such tremors. Even Hiashi was disturbed and came to meet the raven Uchiha face to face and asked what Intention could that be why the Uchiha has to be so blatantly and obviously interested on his eldest daughter.

" I want to marry her, as soon as she finished her divorce with naruto"

Its what's Sasuke Said without hesitation. Face stoic, voice with pure determination the way high ranking shinobi speech. He made it straight and clear to Hiashi or everyone that he is in fact hopelessly in love with Hinata and wanted to be with her. Regardless what happened and for whatever risk. Hiashi nods, jaws clenched his eye brow furrowed but he saw that the strong light at the raven uchiha.

" very well .. are you intending to make powerful children with hinata? Isn't that why you wanted her?" Asked Hiashi his way tone of voice with authority.

" Something like that, it doesn't really matter" answered Sasuke eyes closed. Face expressionless " i love your daughter for as long i can remember.. now that the 7th did her bad. I will take care of her with my life. Even we are going to have more children or not. It doesn't matter at all.. "he continued.

Hiashi was taken back but he once again nodded and give him blessing.

That's included Naruto and Sakura, who came really shocked and first had a hard time believing the news. Their children was there too and hurt to hear that their other parents are getting married. But they learned that the Hokage has recklessly an affair with Sakura for years and everyone had such hard time to accept such immoral acts. And everything happened so dramatic and so quick.

After sometimes Konoha people finally settled down and survived from the shockwaves of the horrendous drama. Naruto came forward being failure husband and hokage and is apologizing to the public, at the end he is manned up by dating Sakura publicly and showing that she is the only one for him and showered the pink hair medic with his honest feelings. Sakura gradually moved in with Naruto and bring Sarada along. Although some people talking about how bad Hokage's affair relationship, Naruto decided that he will stands his ground to be with sakura and will build again his love relationship in fresh start with her.

Hinata in the other hand. Grow to fond of Sasuke being around with her everyday, she is grateful that he is there in her darkest hours, in her most painfully days. The pains in her heart of being cheated on by naruto are slowly disappears. And Sasuke trying to show how much he loves her in extravagant way, structs hinata like a lightning bolt everyday. How he gave her flowers with funny dead expression, how he followed her like a lost puppy, how he acted so protective when Hinata went to the town. She learned a lot about Sasuke after some months that his love for tomato is too much and is somehow so cute and that he hates sweet. Oh how typical Sasuke. How he likes his egg in the morning sunny side up. How he has been secretly smoking when he is alone, how he keeps staring at her every moves and they eyes always locked while she is cooking.. She learns a lot. But his forceful kisses and his sudden embrace are what still startling hinata every now and then.

It causing such a weird atmosphere when Sasuke came along to help her when she went to the market in the town full of Konohan people. He insisted to carry everything She bought, he didn't let carry anything, he acting like a personal helper and a scary guard. Vibrant sparkling aura dooze crashing with his contradictory dark and aloof attitude, he wanted his goddess to understand that he will do anything for her. Even its his own dignity or his life if she were ever wanted. He has no purpose in konoha. All the time he only helps Naruto with a mission but its only feels like a duty to atone his sins. He has no love for konoha. He is grateful for dobe and care for him but hinata has always been his most secret obsession. She is what gives him a hope.

Hinata loves cooking and Sasuke loves her cooking, or more he loves everything she make or does, everything she touch became his favourite or holy grail for him. He hates Konoha, the crowd and the people but when he's with hinata he doesn't care anymore about his surrounding. One time he grabbed Hinata and saved her from an accident, something falling next to her it was pieces if market roof. He catched her and held her tightly in a protective Sense. Their faces ended up facing each other and became too closed, its only inches away. Sasuke Without using logic or thinking anything or awareness that they are in the public place kissed Hinata, just on the spot. All Eyes are watching them with shocked reaction, some jaws are open wide, some of curiosity, some people just simply embarrassed, and some just giving jealous look. There are also peculiar teenagers just eyeing what's happening in awe with mix emotions, their own children and the friend Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki in the corner of the market.

At the end of many months waiting and living life with no darkness for Sasuke, also putting himself in such sweet tortures with Hinata. All came in to fruition. They are getting married and it was such a simple wedding. It was a second wedding for hinata but a first for Sasuke. He hates the crowd, hates the noise and everything that so pretentious about it. But then he looked at hinata's graceful face and all of his discomfort went away. This is all what he has been dreaming of, he wants her love, he needs her existence. She is his sweet goddess and now he has her next to him. The wedding day passed like nighttime dreams passing him blurry and fast because it feels surreal for him. He feels like standing there so monotone like a piece bamboo decoration sticks in the ground, waiting for annoying people and the ruckus to disappear, but thankfully Hinata was next to him, soothing him with her existence.

'Mine' He thought nothing else matters.

He holds her now rightfully wife's hand tightly. He will never let go.

••

 **WARNING LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE SKIP**

Sasuke takes hinata's chin and raised her face to look at him. Slowly his lips met hers. It was sweet, a chaste kiss. Sasuke stares at hinata intensely, he brings his thumb to touch hinata's moist lips and touching it softly.

" I want to taste you more.. " His eyes full of lust, looking very much predatory " I want to taste all of you hinata.." he said with seductive voice in her ears. " Every part of you" His breath is getting heavy. Here is the girl of his dream. Looking so sweet and beautiful, plum lips and moonlike eyes staring back at him like an angel. He felt his pants tightened.

Hinata blushes heavily. Her heart beats threatening to explodes, she wants to hide her face but then Sasuke lips landed once again at her lips. His tongue slides inside her touching her own and her cavern making her moans. She tried to follow his tongue movements but he sucks at her mouth aggressively, his tongue swirls and his teeth softly bite her bottom lips and he keeps attacking hinata's mouth so passionately. Suddenly hinata feels lightheaded, she felt like herself like flying, her mind is cloudy and submissively she lets him leads. He holds her tight and its getting tighter every seconds. She feels weaker and weaker, with every pants and every breathes they shared, she unconsciously put her hands on his neck. Feeling of Hinata's touch and soft fingers on his hair, Sasuke's kiss settle became gentle and reassuring he devoured her mouth when sasuke put his hand slide hinata's top. Strong sensations sparkle when his fingers having direct contact with hinata's skin. He moans hard and his fingers roaming going up to hinata's breast. Hinata's Jerked for the sensation.

"Nggghh.. " she moaned. Hinata's clothes fell to the floor. Exposing her body almost naked. Her bra is scrambled around her chests. Her face flushed and lips are swollen. Sasuke's helps himself and freed his body from every piece of clothing as well, Exposing his perfect abs, godly body and his harden member. Hinata squeaks when all of sudden Sasuke grabs her breast and attacking her like an animal, he sucks and bites her nipple hard. While doing it he pushed Hinata slowly laying down to the Futon, never separates from hinata's body. She squirms and moaning, Sasuke is so rough and fierce, he holds her too tight. Like he was scared that she will fades in the air and the background " Sa.. suke kun itai…" she cried sofly. Sasuke suddenly stopped.

" I'm sorry.." He said looking at hinata gently " You are too beautiful.. I can't stop myself" he tried to control his breathing .Then he kissed her lips and sticking his tongue inside and laps her mouth again. He poke the tip of his harden members in her entrance. She is moaning deliciously, hinata is wet and ready for him. But he wants to give everything to her, he wants her to feel more, and longer so he decides to lick and kiss every part of hinata, from her ears to her neck. Treasure it because it's Hinata's body. The body of the goddess that he worships. The love of his life, he wants to treasure her and worship every part of her. So he start nibbling her skin with feathery kiss down from her breast, to her stomach slowly, softly and then under it. He slips his tongue inside hinata's already wet cave, She screams and yelps when his tongue pushed so deep and it touches the spot she didn't knew a tongue can even reach. She's moaning and panting, squirms and squirms, grabbing Sasuke's head. Sasuke sucks and licks non stop her part like a thirsty animal. Hinata eyes rolling to the back, she saw the stars in the sky. And then when Sasuke feels she is nearing He sucks her clit with no Mercy, she is screaming his name, its beautiful song for his ears and she came in an instant she saw fireworks " Sasuke!" Her body is jerking and convulsed for a while. And Sasuke keeps sucking and lapping her until the movement of her body stop. Hinata feels weak and her eyes is getting heavy and almost unconscious, when everything start to feel peace, without warning Sasuke thrusts in her so deep. Her big eyes widened with surprised but then she gradually relax when sasuke kissing her again softly. He pumped inside of her slowly, grabbing her hands and holds it in top of her head, Sasuke put his lips in her ears to kiss it and pants making sure she hears what he's feeling. He pants louder and muttered her name with gentle rhyme sweetly " Hinata " Hinata feels so full of him deep inside her. She starts to moans again, she feels like she is in the cloud nine.

"You are so tight hinata.." Sasuke is panting. His breath his heavy with the room is getting hotter and hotter, Sliding his tongue again and sucking her mouth every now and then, he is moving faster and faster " You are my goddess I want to do this for along time whenever I see you.." his voice in her ears sounds So sweet like a poem. Sasuke circles the movement of his bottom inside Hinata, while his head is keep moving gently kissing her ears and then her neck and back to sucking her breast . He felt her wall is tightening, then he thrusts even deeper.

Hinata feels so high like in heaven, Sasuke keeps mounting her steady and passionately while grunting "come for me again.." Before landing more wet kisses. The room full of loud and panting noises. Sasuke keeps pounding hard and Hinata's mind are hazy, her toes slowly are curling when Sasuke hits the right spot and her weakness, then not long after few second she's exploded and came again hard. One movement after that Sasuke came big as well explodes also inside of her "Ngggghhh I love you hinata!" He screams loudly grunting feelings on ecstasy.. they came with violent spasm. Both body jerked uncontrollably, waves after waves of orgasm washed over them. Hinata is trying to catch a breath while Sasuke keeps hugging her and kiss on the top of her head with full of love.

"I love you too Sasuke.." said hinata softly.

••


End file.
